


don't take love off the table yet

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron Week, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: day 5 - all around the house.sex in their home office, over a desk.or,“Are you nearly done?” The younger man asks, turning his nose up as he stares at Robert.Robert, who’s surrounded by piles of paperwork on the desk, pen in hand and another six scattered around him. He’s nowhere near done, but he deserves a break at least. “No,” He sighs, but stands and stretches his arms above his head. “I can make dinner, though.”His back pops and cracks in a way that’s so satisfying it has him groaning, and he doesn’t miss the flash of lust that passes over Aaron’s face when his shirt rides up. “I can think of better things to do with your time,” He says lowly, voice gravelly.





	don't take love off the table yet

**Author's Note:**

> my one and only contribution to ba week.
> 
> title from [death valley by fall out boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX50r4WRmRw)
> 
> happy reading x

Aaron’s perched on the windowsill of their office, watching Robert work. He’s tired and sweaty from the scrapyard, hair a mess and an oil stain on his cheek, but he seems comfortable with his feet up and back against the wall.

It’s one of Robert’s favourite features of the house, that window – huge and bright, with a low enough windowsill that could count as a seat. Aaron had scoffed when he’d put some throw cushions on it, but it’s his favourite spot now.

Plus, it helps that the sunlight streams through and highlights all of Aaron’s features, makes him look like he’s glowing.

“Are you nearly done?” The younger man asks, turning his nose up as he stares at Robert.

Robert, who’s surrounded by piles of paperwork on the desk, pen in hand and another six scattered around him. He’s nowhere near done, but he deserves a break at least. “No,” He sighs, but stands and stretches his arms above his head. “I can make dinner, though.” 

His back pops and cracks in a way that’s so satisfying it has him groaning, and he doesn’t miss the flash of lust that passes over Aaron’s face when his shirt rides up. “I can think of better things to do with your time,” He says lowly, voice gravelly. 

“What’s that then?” Robert says, keeping his tone light as he prowls over to Aaron. The younger man watches him, eyes glittering and dark, and fits his thumbs under Robert’s shirt when he stops in front of him.

“You could fuck me over the desk,” He says simply, pulling Robert’s body down until he can kiss him dirtily. His hard cock is pressing against Robert’s thigh, the heat spreading through his thin joggers and Robert’s jeans. 

Robert grins into the kiss, then pulls back and tugs Aaron to his feet. “Suppose I could,” He hums, and then Aaron’s disappeared before he can even blink. He comes back though, with lube in hand and t-shirt discarded along the way. 

He sits on the edge of the desk, the picture of innocence, but his chest is flushed red up to his neck and he’s biting his lip because he knows what that does to Robert. It’s Aaron’s desk – bare, because he refuses to bring work home, bar a few pens that Robert sweeps onto the floor before he plants himself between Aaron’s spread legs. 

“Haven’t done this in a while,” He comments as he curves his palm around Aaron’s waist, the other spread over his neck. His thumb sits at the base of Aaron’s throat, exactly where he likes it, and he uses it to tilt his head up. 

He kisses him breathless; deep and slow, lets Aaron feel it right down to his toes. He’s panting when Robert pulls back, mouth red and swollen as his fingertips press into his husband’s skin a little more forcefully. “A change of scenery,” He agrees, but it looks like the words are hard to get out. 

Robert tips him back against the desk, skilled fingers already working to unbuckle Aaron’s belt. He knows what they’re doing, they both do – but when he pops the button on Aaron’s jeans and unzips them, they both let out a soft exhale of air as Robert curls his fingers around Aaron’s clothed dick.

The flush rises, past Aaron’s neck and up to his cheeks, setting the swollen redness of his lips off in a way that makes Robert’s cock twitch. But he’s still _too clothed_ so he pulls Aaron’s jeans and boxers down his thighs, over his feet, and then steps out of his own trousers as Aaron works on unbuttoning his shirt. 

The skin of Aaron’s thighs is starting to flush red, from arousal and the rough grain of wood, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He just pushes Robert’s shirt off of his shoulders and curls his fingers around the back of his neck, pulls him down for a messy kiss. 

“This is how we’re playing it, then?” Robert asks on a gasp, lips still sliding against Aaron’s. He lets his fingertips trail down the younger man’s chest, over his belly, and then a feather light touch over his cock. 

Aaron keens, nails digging into Robert’s neck as if he’s trying to pull him closer. “ _Please_ ,” He cries as Robert thumbs over the head – the closest to begging he ever gets. 

“I’ve got you,” Robert whispers, and feels it right down to his toes. He reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers, pressing one of them flat against Aaron’s entrance. The younger man hisses, torn between pulling away and pushing against, so Robert takes his hand from Aaron’s cock and grips his hip, keeping him still. 

He pushes the finger in to the knuckle, stretches his full height over Aaron and kisses him breathless. Aaron can barely focus though, mouth sliding against Robert’s as he rocks back on the finger; head thrown back as Robert slips a second in and crooks the tips. 

It’s mostly incoherent sobs from Aaron’s mouth, too far gone to do anything but moan, but he gasps out a broken _iloveyou_ as Robert pushes a third finger in. He knows that this is what ruins Aaron; what leaves him groaning and writhing and strung out, what makes him wordless and desperate.

It’s what Aaron wanted, so Robert’s going to give him it.

“I love you too,” He whispers, pressing a gentle kiss onto Aaron’s open mouth as he twists his wrist. 

The sunlight’s still streaming in, highlighting the contours of Aaron’s body and making his scars shimmer silver. The tension in the room mixed with the heat is palpable, _heady_ , and Robert can almost taste it on his tongue. He never thought he’d want this, not five years ago when he had a wife and a big house. He never thought he’d want the mardy mechanic with his soft beard and strong lines, but now?

Now, he can’t imagine his life without it. He can’t imagine his life without Aaron’s harsh breathing, without his fingerprints bruised into Robert’s skin, without the way he kisses Robert – heated and messy, no finesse but enough to make the older man’s cock strain harder against his boxers.

He pulls his fingers out with a slutty moan from Aaron, back curving as though he’s trying to chase the feeling, but Robert shushes him with a kiss and a hand down his side. He lubes his cock quickly, two long pulls to stave off the hard flash of _wantneedwant_ that stirs low in his belly, and then lines himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Aaron’s hole. 

Aaron hisses at the pressure, legs falling open a little wider, so Robert skims his palm down the soft skin underside of the younger man’s thigh. The touch alone has breaths falling out of his mouth harshly, and when he hooks his fingers, Aaron moves easily.

He looks incredible, splayed out and ready for the taking, and Robert draws his leg up, sits it around his waist at the same time he pushes in. He takes it slow, slow enough to have Aaron’s mouth dropping open and a crease between his brows, but Robert ignores the heel digging into the small of his back and bottoms out. 

It feels as amazing as it always does, being inside Aaron – he wants it, always, forever, the tight heat around him and Aaron’s fingertips pressing bruises into his shoulders. It steals the breath from his lungs like it did the first time, and every time since, and he has to take a minute to stop it from being over too quickly.

“Move,” Aaron demands, mouth hard but eyes flashing bright with lust. He grinds back on Robert’s cock, tiny rolls of his hips as the older man places one palm flat on the desk next to his head, and fists the other in his hair. 

“Impatient,” Robert grins, baring his teeth. He tugs Aaron’s hair to bare his throat, leans down and sucks over the pulse point. Later, Aaron will kick off, but right now it spurs him on further – he drives his hips forward to meet Robert’s thrust, curls his calf around Robert’s thighs.

Robert sets a relentless pace, licking over the mark he left as his hips meet Aaron’s as he tweaks his left nipple. “This what you wanted, yeah?” He asks breathlessly, forehead resting against his husband’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Aaron hisses, but the heat behind it dissipates when his voice breaks on a moan. Robert smirks – it’s exactly what Aaron wanted – and draws his leg up higher, fingernails scratching the sensitive skin a way that makes the younger man whine.

He lowers his head again, tongue tracing the taste of sweat that’s pooling in the dip of Aaron’s collarbone, salt and metal bursting in his mouth. It’s so inherently _Aaron_ that it makes him harder, makes him grip the younger man’s curls a bit tighter as he snakes his hand between them and curls his fingers around Aaron’s cock.

It doesn’t take much, a few tight pulls and a twist of his wrist, but when he drags the blunt edge of his thumbnail over the slit, Aaron’s body stills. His mouth drops open on a choked moan, nails clawing at Robert’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood and he whines, head thrown back as he comes over Robert’s hand and his own stomach.

Robert watches it all. 

The tight clench of Aaron’s body is what sends him over the edge, though, the way he tenses and thrusts back. He fucks through the heat, leans down to press kiss after kiss to Aaron’s lips, the younger man kissing back lazily, exhausted little movements, and then-

He sees stars, painted behind his eyelids as he cries out against Aaron’s skin. He hears himself make the noise but it doesn’t feel like him, doesn’t think he’s ever made that noise before, but it doesn’t matter because it’s Aaron’s lips and Aaron’s hair and Aaron’s thighs and fingerprints and voice and _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ in his ear-

When he manages to drag his eyes open again, Aaron’s watching him with a soft look, found around the mouth with one hand tangled in his hair and the other stroking gently down his neck. 

“I love you,” Aaron says, voice hoarse and dark. “But you’re gonna have to move.” 

Robert just smiles, tucks his face into the curve of Aaron’s neck for a minute and breathes him in. The sunlight’s still beaming across the room, but it’s setting now, and Aaron’s painted in streaks of pinks and purple. “I love you,” Robert whispers, low enough that the younger man has to strain to hear. 

He moves, finally, with a groan because his back’s playing up – he _has_ just been bent over a desk – and he keeps his eyes on Aaron as the younger man drops his legs and eases himself into a sitting position. 

“Thank you,” Aaron says as he stands, catching Robert’s wrist. He curls his fingers around the bone and squeezes tightly, glances down at his lips. “I needed that.” 

“I know,” Robert replies easily, pulling Aaron in with a smug smile. He tucks his nose into his hair, smooths his palms down the planes of his back. The skin is hot and pink, and he barely hides a snort. “Your back’s burning.” 

Aaron pulls away, just far enough so that Robert can see his face, and rolls his eyes. “I know,” He sighs. He’s so much more comfortable than he used to be, even in front of Robert – he doesn’t mind his husband seeing all of him. Robert loves the sight. “The desk was probably a bad idea.” 

“C’mon,” Robert says, tangling his fingers with Aaron’s. He pulls him out of the room, doesn’t bother to pick up their clothes on the way, and drags him into their bedroom. “If you’re lucky, I’ll give you a massage.”

But there’s really no point in playing hard to get – not when Aaron’s eyes light up at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](http://aarobron.tumblr.com/) xo


End file.
